Delicate Flower
by littlemissicebox
Summary: Lilian was born with no immune system, so she was locked inside her home never experiencing a real childhood. That was until she used to sneek out to see a certin fisherman. Though what will happen once they see each other after being apart for so long? (I suck at summarys)
1. Fragile like glass

**Chapter One:** _Fragile like glass_

**AN:** _So this is what comes out of my brain at almost three o'clock in the morning, and I had decided to at least post everything that I have wrote in my wordpad. If you guy's do like how the story is I will contuine writing more; though if not I do hope that you will at least enjoy what is written._  
**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own any rights to Harvest Moon nor any of the characters that are apart of the game, I only own the right's to my own character Lilian and this fanfiction._  
**WARNING:** _I'm going to warn everything that this story may not contain plesent thoughts, i'm not sure how this story is going to lead to but there will be thoughts of depression and thoughts of self harm more than likely later on. So just a fair warning to everyone._

* * *

_I remember growing up I used to sneak about daily when my parents weren't looking and run into town and play with you for the entire day, I loved how we went to the beach or the docks and I would watch you fish, or have you teach me how to fish. It was fun, I didn't even care how bad I was scolded by my parents when I got caught sneaking back into my bedroom. Being with you was fun, thrilling. For those moments I could pretend to be a normal child, something I wished to be my entire life; and not something that is delicate, like a flower._

My name is Lillian; I'm currently eighteen years old and have long medium blue colored hair and bright yellow eyes. I live here in Castanet Island with my mother and father, my mother stays at home and my father does odd jobs around the town. Mostly he works in the islands town hall. And me, Well I currently have been stuck in the islands clinic for the last six months due to a simple common cold becoming something almost life threating. You see when I was born I would get sick quite easily unlike most babies, my parents brought me in only to find out that I was born with virtually no immune system. So anything a normal person could fight off with ease my body can't. So in result of that I was never allowed to really go outside a lot as a child, even now my parents refuse to let me out. I feel like a prisoner; trapped in my own home never allowed to smell the flowers or feel the sand between my toes.

I sat in the bed that I was currently used to in the clinic upstairs as I looked down to my IV's that were stuck into the top of my hand as I just wanted to rip them out of me and run away from somewhere. But being here it was nearly impossible to run away since Irene had eyes and ears like a hawk. I sighed to myself softly closing my yellow eyes as I wanted more than ever to smell the ocean and be with him just once more. It had been a little over than a year since I last saw my childhood crush Toby as I wondered what he was doing in his life, I figured that he must still be fishing since that was that boy's pretty much life calling. But I wandered if he had someone he liked, or was he dating someone. I mean he probably would since I remember that a girl over in Flute fields named Renee had a major crush on him when we were growing up, plus it's not like he would wait for someone like me anyways, I was too much of a problem to date; since I was fragile and oh so delicate.

_"He's probably with Renee, it would only seem right. I mean she is a pretty girl; much less she is extremely healthy unlike me. I'm just frail, frail like a piece of fine china in a display cabinet."_

The thought echoed throughout my head, I didn't really have much high hopes for myself. I didn't even have any self-esteem for that matter, I convinced myself growing up that nothing happy would ever happen for me and I would live my entire life in and out of the hospital being alone. Never probably even moving away from my parent's house, since they keep me on lock down so much. My eyes fluttered open slowly as the white room came back into clear view, I could hear footsteps echoing on the stairs as someone was surely coming. I plastered on one of my typical fake smiles that I manage to convince everyone with as I was greeted with the islands physician . I was amazed at times that he was actually a doctor since he was only probably a few years older than I was, he gave one of those typical doctor smiles that are so fake you can read right through it.

He checked my vitals, my temperature, and asked if I was able to stomach anything today. As all my vitals came back normal as it also seemed my fever had finally disappeared, I also informed him that I was able to manage eating a full bowel of chicken noodle soup that Irene brought up earlier. I could tell he was pleased that my condition was getting better as he even informed me that maybe possibly tomorrow I could even return back home, I just simply nodded. I wished I didn't ever have to go back home. He wrote some stuff in my medical chart's and said his goodbye's, an that he would inform my parents and that he would check on me later in the evening. As he turned to leave I wondered if maybe I would be allowed maybe to go outside for a bit since the clinic wasn't far from the beach as I lightly called out.

" , would it be alright if I could walk to the beach if I wore a medical mask? It's all I ask since my parents never allow me to go outside at all anymore."

"I don't know, it could compromise your progress in getting better Lilian. Though a medical mask will help against not getting a cold. I guess a little bit won't hurt, since you have been stuffed in this room for so long. But as your doctor I must ask if you really want to risk it?"

"I'm quite positive Dr. I would risk anything for being near the water."

"Very well, I will come back in an hour and get you ready."

I smiled thanking Jin over and over; he nodded and went back downstairs. I squealed in delight as I was excited that I would be near the thing that I have always loved, being able to smell the salt of the sea and even maybe be able to feel the cool sand between my toes. As in the back of my mind I hoped that just maybe, maybe I would catch a glimpse of him out on the docks. Though I know all I'm doing is just wishful thinking.


	2. A trip to the docks

**AN:** _Yay I was able to write me another chapter, it's now like around five o'clock and I am really enjoying writing this random story thing. Though I don't know how much sense this story is making. As i'm writing this it's getting hard to keep my eyes actully open, since I write my little AN notes when i'm stiill writing in my notepad on my laptop. To be honest though I don't know how well i'm doing Toby in character, since i'm currently starting a new game in Animal Parade and going down his route though I havn't seen aything yet; so if i'm doing anything wrong please let me know._

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own the rights to Harvest Moon nor the characters, I only own the rights to my own character and this fanfiction._

* * *

I watched the doctor as he came back upstairs to my room with Irene behind him as she helped putting a yellow cardigan around my shoulders to help keep me warm, even though it was the middle of summer she said that it wouldn't hurt since in the evenings it became much cooler out. I thanked her for it while Jin carefully removed my IV tubes; he was quite delicate with it always making me not feel a thing. I slipped on my pair of hospital slippers as I stood up in what felt like years, Jin stayed behind while Irene gave a gentle smile as she helped leading me down the stairs, I had always loved Irene while being in the clinic; since she was an extremely kind old lady. Who cared about the well-being of her patients. She asked me once more if I was actually sure about wanting to go through with it as I reassured her I was positive, she sighed nodding as she walked behind the counter as she grabbed a blue medical mask as she placed it on my face. I thanked her as I walked out the door; as she called out letting me know that I was allowed out for half an hour.

I soon stepped out of the clinic for once in months; my nostrils were soon entangled by the outside smell of the island. It was the smell of fresh crisp air with a gentle amount of sea water. It was something that just smelled so amazing and made me extremely glad to live here instead of off in the city. I walked down the grey stone walkway slowly making sure to not trip over anything and to not overwork my body, I soon made it down to the docks my yellow eyes catching a glimpse of the fishery as I wanted to head inside but I thought that it might of not been the best, my heart ached for some reason once heading down the docks. The only sound that echoed throughout my ears were the gentle sound of the waving current hitting gently against the docks. I inhaled the air deeply lowering myself slowly down sitting down as I slipped the slippers off letting my feet dangle at the edge of the dock.

This dock brought back so many childhood memories, I used to hang out with Toby on summer afternoons after sneaking out, I remember him standing behind me while trying to show me how to fly fish; or me just sitting next to him watching him fish the entire day away. I would always get scolded by my parents when I returned home but it never stopped me from ever once seeing him, being with him brought me a sense of happiness even if we were just young children who didn't really truly know anything. Though my parents soon placed bars on my window's making sure I had no chance in ever escaping. They said they didn't want me to catch anything making it sound like the world was something I should be now living in constant fear; though I wasn't scared I wanted to live my life. I wanted to experience life and all the joys and sorrow that went with it, though my parents only let me experience the sorrow portion. I never really saw Toby after that, maybe a few times he would come to the hospital or I would say hi if we passed each other from my doctor visits. But nothing like how we used to be.

_"Lilian he's moved on, he doesn't truly feel the same like he did. You just need to move on and face the facts you're going to end up alone. Alone with no one to love you or take care of you."_

I clutched onto my head trying to block the thoughts out of my head, I know I shouldn't be thinking about a past love. Especially when that love never has felt the same it's been years I just had a childhood crush that my heart has held onto for so many years. He truly didn't want me otherwise he would have been by my bedside and, and he would have never left me alone! I could feel the tears trickle down the sides of my cheeks as I felt like screaming. I was a damn idiot for thinking about this, I knew I needed to move on, but how do you move on when the feelings won't leave your heart? I want to forget but my heart won't let me. I looked down to the glimmering blue water as my expression looked to be a mess. I rubbed my eyes with the sleeve of the cardigan as I soon jolted nearly falling off the dock as I heard footsteps walking behind me. I wondered if it was Jin coming to get me, or just Pascal going back onto his boat. I turned my head slowly looking behind me as my yellow optics soon grew some as I couldn't believe who was right in front of me.

Low and behold was Toby, he hadn't changed one bit except the fact that he was now indeed taller. I could feel the heat wanting to rush to my cheeks since he had become quite a handsome gentleman in the years but I fought the blush with all my might. He looked shocked himself to see me, that or that I looked like a pure weirdo. Since I was dressed in a white medical dress, a yellow cardigan, and the stupid mask over my mouth. The both of us just started at one another for a few before I swore I could see him break into a small smile as I faintly gave one back which he couldn't see as I softly muttered out his name.

"Toby..."


End file.
